


Missing Out

by Bok Chiki (obsolete_ocelot)



Category: Go Back Couple
Genre: College, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Porn Watching, Roommates, Smut, Teaching, Tipsy Kissing, they really like soju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsolete_ocelot/pseuds/Bok%20Chiki
Summary: Seol considers university her chance to stop missing out on life.In which Seol and Bo-Reum learn from one another.





	Missing Out

Seol spent most of her life convincing herself she wasn’t missing out. Growing up, they never had much money. She wasn’t ashamed of it, just constantly aware that the other girls had the newest shoes and school gear and she didn’t. Self preservation made her turn inward until she felt invisible even to herself. University was her last chance to actually not miss out on something. She was immediately taken with her roommate Bo-Reum, by her style, confidence, easy friendship, and ability to drink anyone under the table. The fact that she conducted her five hulking brothers with equal parts affection and exasperation the day they moved in only endeared her to Seol more. And Jin-Joo seemed to be the epitome of mature and put together. That is, until a few weeks ago.  
Now, between the two of them, Seol could hardly keep up. She felt she was on the precipice of being too drunk. It was becoming all together a more common experience.  
“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” she blurted out. The three of them were sitting around the grill, having just finished a platter of spicy rice cakes. Seol couldn’t remember how they’d gotten on the topic, but there she was.  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Jin-Joo replied, tipping slightly to the side and clutching her head.  
“It’s not, it’s just - it’s just a thing,” Seol said defiantly. Bo-Reum grinned knowingly at her friends, as was her right as the heavy weight drinking champion and least foolish of the three. Seol pushed her glasses back up from where they had slipped down her nose.  
“It’s just like any other skill,” Bo-Reum said, waving her hands to punctuate her words. “Practice, practice, practice.”  
They’d laughed, as if they knew anything.  
“Who have you practiced with, Bo-Reum. I thought you’d never dated anyone before.”  
“Who says you have to date to kiss,” Bo-Reum retorted.

That night, slightly more sober after a shower, Seol jumped onto Bo-Reum’s bed. Bo-Reum flipped through a magazine as Jin-Joo snored softly on the floor.  
“What’s it like?” Seol asked.  
“What’s what like?”  
“Kissing, you dummy.”  
Bo-Reum laughed, setting aside the pictures of flawless idols and advice on the newest shade of lipstick. “It’s like when you’re about to eat a piece of a ripe melon, but you hold back on the teeth and you’re a lot more delicate about it.”  
Seol giggled.  
“That’s ridiculous, you don’t eat a person’s face. Even I know that.”  
“It’s more difficult to explain than you would think.”  
“Then show me,” Seol said before she could stop herself, dipping her head to break out in a giggle again. Bo-Reum was laughing too when she kissed her. There was an almost painful contrast between the heat of Bo-Reum’s hands against her cheeks and the way Seol’s stomach dropped, the softness of Bo-Reum’s lips and how Seol’s parted slightly as she inhaled in surprise.  
Seol and Bo-Reum were quiet for a second before Seol started to laugh again, casting for a way to begin again.  
“I didn’t know melon’s tasted like soju.”  
“Or spicy rice cakes.”  
Seol shifted away, adjust her glasses and combing her still wet hair with her hands, anything to keep preoccupied, ignore the way her body was still reacting.  
“So is that it?” She asked as she picked up another magazine and began flipping through it.  
“What do you mean is that it?”  
“I mean is that what all the fuss is about?”  
“Well, yes, but it’s not just kissing.”  
Seol kept her calm by decidedly not thinking about what that might entail.  
“What, like making out?”  
“Well yeah, there’s a lot more touching involved.”  
“I don’t know if I could actually touch a boy. What do you do with your hands?” She held them up, wiggling her fingers daringly.  
“That’s because the movies never show what’s it’s actually like. It’s all open-eyed nothing-touching-but-lips kisses.” Bo-Reum snorted in derision. Seol laughed along as well, but later she thought even with nothing touching but lips had felt pretty spectacular.

As if to prove her point, Bo-Reum got her hands on a movie that wasn’t all open-eyed nothing-touching-but-lips. The girls had taken a few shots while they waited for Bo-Reum to bring it back to the dorm. Somehow, word had leaked out enough that Eun-Min and Mi-Ra from down the hall were there to.  
Seol watched the couple on screen, the woman moaning as the man fondled her. She felt kind of queasy, truth be told, but pushed it aside. Who knew if she’d have another opportunity to figure this out. There was a lot more noise than she thought was possible. Definitely more noise than what she made when she was alone with herself. Was she doing it wrong? And the woman’s breasts were, well frankly they were ridiculous. And did people really do that?  
“Is it really that noisy?” She finally asked. She wasn’t sure she wanted to ask about the other bits, but she felt confident that her question wasn’t that off mark. Bo-Reum giggled.  
“Oh, you children,” Eun-Min said. “Even you Bo-Reum? I thought you were dating that one guy with moody hair from class. Don’t tell me you’re saving yourself for marriage.”  
Seol felt offended on Bo-Reum’s behalf.  
“So what if she is? What’s wrong with that? Not everyone wants that now,” she gestured widely to the prone couple. She took another shot and glared at Eun-Min until she left.

After the others left, Seol and Bo-Reum finished off the bottle of liquor together.  
“I still don’t get it,” Seol said from her very secure position on the ground. If she moved, the world would tilt with her, she was sure of it. “Why were they so loud.”  
“I think it makes men feel more…” Bo-Reum gestured crudely beside her and Seol laughed.  
“I mean, I don’t make that much noise.”  
Bo-Reum flipped over to her side and peered at Seol intently. “What do you mean?”  
Seol felt herself blushing as soon as the words came out and Bo-Reum’s hair in her face wasn’t helping.  
“You know, when you, uh, relieve yourself?”  
Bo-Reum’s eye’s were huge.  
“Are you telling me you masturbate Seol?”  
“Well, yeah,” she said defensively. “How can I expect to know if a guy’s doing it right if I haven’t done it myself a few times?”  
“Make sense.” Then, “what’s it like?”  
Seol closed her eyes tightly, thinking about the words she wanted to string together and not feel ashamed. The alcohol was helping with the shame, but not with the words bit. “It’s like a race to see what can set you off quickest. Like, not just how you’re positioned, but what you’re thinking of too. And it’s like your whole body is just shot through with electricity and then, like, the best drunk without the hangover in the morning.”  
“Seol, how progressive of you,” Bo-Reum said, finally falling onto her back again. She picked up a magazine and began to flip through it. Seol’s mouth was dry and she was uncomfortably aware of how her heart was racing.  
“I’m going to wash off some of this alcohol and take a shower,” she said. She promised herself she wouldn’t touch herself in the shower. She wouldn’t. Not until Bo-Reum had gone back home that weekend. Then Seol would relieve that pressure building up in her.  
When she got back into the room, the lights were off on Bo-Reum’s side of the room and she was already in bed. She felt silly being relieved at not having to face her roommate just then, but there she was. She tugged at the oversized shirt she slept in and dried her hair off with a towel once more before crawling into bed. She tossed and turned though, trying to get to sleep.  
It was an hour before she felt comfortable enough to begin a drift into consciousness. And then she heard it, the hitch in her roommate’s breath as it quickened. Seol’s gut tightened and her need swelled up to the surface in response. She felt a heat in her chest and soon enough she could tell her panties were wet. She wanted to touch herself so badly, to feel her fingers against that swollen bud, to move it until she came and felt the sweet chill of an orgasm run over her. Even more, she realized, she wanted to help Bo-Reum achieve her own release. She felt herself blush furiously and turned her back to Bo-Reum’s side of the room.  
But aA though summoned by her thoughts, her roommate was suddenly tugging on her sleeve. Seol’s stomach flipped and in surprise more than anything, she moved over and Bo-Reum crawled into bed next to her.  
“I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said, Seol,” she whispered. She smelled of mint and alcohol and the orange scented face wash she used every night. Seol was aware of how her largeshirt had hitched up as it normally did, but now she remembered how little Bo-Reum wore to sleep herself and the way her words sent goosebumps down her neck, dallying at her breasts and stomach and taking root in the hot tangle beneath her underwear.  
“Can you…can you show me? How to do it?”  
Seol’s mouth was dry, her throat was constricted, and she thought about the way Bo-Reum’s lips felt on hers, and how her roommate’s breasts were now pressed against her back and how Seol wanted to kiss her, not for practice, but because she wanted to.  
“Yes,” she managed to croak out, nodded and turned to face Bo-Reum.  
Bo-Reum kissed her, but unlike the first night, her hands began to move up and down Seol’s body, caressing her hips and bare arms along the way lightly with her nails. Seol’s breath hitched and with trembling hands, followed her movements. Bo-Reum’s hands skimmed across her breasts, her nipples already piqued and sensitive through the cotton of her shirt. Hesitantly, Seol hands dipping below Bo-Reum’s shirt hem, brushing her hands against the soft skin of her belly until they hovered over her breasts as well.  
“It’s okay,” Bo-Reum said, gently kissing Seol’s jaw and neck. “I’d like it best if you did this to them.” She reached a hand up Seol’s shirt and gently rubbed her nipple with her thumb. Seol took a shaking breath and did the same, and Bo-Reum lightly nibbled on her earlobe. Seol felt a corresponding twitch of pleasure in her gut and recalled what she was meant to be showing Bo-Reum.  
“I, uh, I can show you how, you know, I do it to myself,” She said, her voice felt like a rasp.  
She felt Bo-Reum nod before she said, “I’d like that, Seol.”  
Seol switched hands so her right was trailing down Bo-Reum’s belly and her left was still lightly rubbing a pert nipple. She was leaning on her elbow now, her hair falling in her face. Bo-Reum was making lazy circles with her nails on Seol’s back, every so often her hands would come back around to tease Seol’s breasts, making it difficult for her to focus.  
Seol’s hand crept beneath the elastic of Bo-Reum’s panties, through the thicket of coarse hair, and finally between her labia, where Bo-Reum was just as wet as Seol felt. Her roommate gasped as Seol’s gentle touch.  
“Is this still okay,” Seol asked, hand freezing. Bo-Reum nodded, making a restrained noise of affirmation and pleasure as Seol found the nub of her clitoris. Then, as she always did to herself, she began with a gentle circular movement. Bo-Reum’s hands became less focused and more desperate as Seol began to pick up the pace and pressure slightly. Seol sunk closer to Bo-Reum’s body, affected by her friend’s panting and the small jerks of her pelvis into Seol’s hand.  
“Do you like this?” Seol asked and Bo-Reum kissed her on the mouth, pulling at her lip with teeth and sinking her nails into Seol’s back.  
“Yes, don’t stop, Seol, god, please don’t stop.”  
Seol flushed, but kept it steady, making sure to keep her hands working on Bo-Reum’s nipple in time with her work on her clit. She’d already noticed that when she timed it just right, Bo-Reum would arch her back and her shirt gathered at her neck, exposing her breasts. Seol made a decision, maybe selfish in origin, and placed her mouth over top Bo-Reum’s remaining breast, letting her tongue flick over her nipple, imitating her hand.  
Bo-Reum arched her back against, pushing herself into Seol’s hand as she came, gasping and panting. Seol wanted to keep her hand where it was, feeling Bo-Reum’s clitoris still throbbing, but Bo-Reum squeezed her legs together and pulled away. So Seol did what she thought she might like afterwards, had she had someone around, and dragged her nails up Bo-Reum’s back and over her breasts.  
“Fuck,” Bo-Reum exhaled before curling up in a ball and giggling. Seol hastily wiped her hands on her shirt, blushing now from embarrassment.  
“Seol, that was so… Fuck.” Bo-Reum sat up too quickly and promptly lay back down. “I can’t feel my fucking legs.”  
“So, you liked it?” Seol asked.  
“Hell yes I liked it. I didn’t - didn’t realize I could feel like that,” she said, devolving into giggles again. Seol smiled and let herself laugh as well, a weight lifting off her chest.  
They lay next to each other, crammed on the twin bed for a few minutes. Seol thought Bo-Reum had fallen asleep when her roommate said,  
“Okay, now let me try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm the first to post a fic for this show. They just wouldn't let me be. Here's to adorable girls and as many tropes as I could latch on to.


End file.
